1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to closure caps and more particularly pertains to a new container cap for safely dispensing material from a container, especially a cleanser container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of closure caps is known in the prior art. More specifically, closure caps heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art closure caps include U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,350; U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,790; U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,672; U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,982; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 354,200 and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 359,448.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new container cap. The inventive device includes a circular cap member having an apertured top wall and a cylindrical collar adapted to engage with the top of a container, a pivoting disk attached to the top wall for pivoting movement to selectively cover and uncover the aperture(s) in the top wall, and a finger actuated, spring biased tab connected to the disk to cause pivoting movement of the disk between the covered and uncovered positions.
In these respects, the container cap according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of safely dispensing material from a container, especially a cleanser container.